Defensora de la Humanidad
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Luchar o huir: contra los titanes, su instinto siempre le había gritado lo segundo; pero en mitad de la Batalla de Trost, Sasha decide luchar. En vez de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, lo que consigue es despertar el poder que yacía oculto en su interior; dominarlo no va a ser fácil... Por suerte, cuenta con buenos amigos dispuestos a ayudarla. Universo alterno: Sasha titán cambiante.
1. Cómo hemos llegado

"In Saus und Braus leben..."

Sasha meneó la cabeza, extrañada. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso justo ahora?

Algo de su infancia; un viejo dicho, en otro tiempo y otra lengua. ¿Qué significaba? "Vivir de lo que da la tierra"... No, era algo más: "vivir como un rey", "vivir por todo lo alto".

"Eso estaría bien", pensó.

Había sido su madre quien le explicó el sentido de aquellas palabras. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella. ¿Por qué ahora?

Supo que no debería distraerse en un momento tan crítico; pero estar escondida sobre una viga de madera, en un sótano repleto de titanes hambrientos, en mitad de una ciudad invadida por aquellos monstruos... ¿Cómo no iba a querer escapar su mente a cualquier otro tiempo, a cualquier otro lugar?

"Es más, ¿¡qué coño hago aquí arriba!?"

Su cuerpo se había limitado a seguir a los demás cadetes, mientras ella intentaba ignorar el hecho de que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo.

"Espera un momento... Ya no somos cadetes, ¿verdad? Ahora somos _soldados_."

Precisamente había sido la noche anterior cuando el Instructor Jefe Keith Shadis anunció la lista de los diez primeros. ¡Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde aquello!

Ella consiguió ser la nº 9 de la Promoción 104. ¡Fue una sensación fantástica! Todas las dudas, todos los temores del tipo "no voy a conseguirlo", habían quedado atrás en ese mismo instante. Próximo destino: ¡la Policía Militar! Darse la gran vida, sin tener que dar ni golpe. "In Saus und Braus leben", en efecto...

Ni siquiera le había importado que su amigo Connie Springer le restregase por la cara haber alcanzado el octavo puesto. Tampoco le importó que Jean "Caracaballo" Kirstein se quedase en el nº 6. Y se alegraba por Marco Bott y su séptimo puesto.

No le extrañó que Mikasa Ackerman fuese la nº 1, ni que Reiner Braun y Bertolt Hoover alcanzasen el segundo y tercer puesto respectivamente. Se alegraba por todos ellos: consideraba a Mikasa una amiga, ya que le daba a menudo su comida y eso ella no lo olvidaba fácilmente; Reiner era casi como el hermano mayor de toda la 104; y Bertolt, aunque era tímido y no solía hablar mucho, siempre había sido amable con ella.

Annie Leonhart había quedado la nº 4. Mikasa le había comentado, en alguna ocasión, que en ciertas culturas el cuatro representa la muerte. Quizás no fuese una broma; quizás Annie lo supiera y hubiese buscado quedar a propósito en ese puesto... aunque si lo que quería era darle miedo a Sasha, eso ya lo había conseguido desde el principio.

"A ver, quién me falta..."

Eren Yeager.

Eren había sido el nº 5 de la 104ª Promoción del Cuerpo de Cadetes, División Sur.

Eren, también conocido como "el idiota suicida", que desde el primer día había dejado claro que iba a exterminar a todos los titanes para vengar a su familia y a toda la humanidad. El chico infatigable que disimulaba sus temores con una decisión y un arrojo que le habían llevado al "top ten", a pesar de que al principio ni siquiera podía sostenerse con el equipo de maniobras en posición estática; pero así era él. Determinación a prueba de bombas, intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que por fin le salía bien... Podría haber elegido la Policía Militar, pero él ni siquiera podía imaginarse otra cosa que no fuera alistarse en la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a matar a todos los titanes?

Eren Yeager...

Y ahora él estaba muerto.

Caído en combate, sólo un día después de haberse graduado.

Junto con tantos otros.

Mina Carolina, Mylius Zeramuski, Nac Tius, Thomas Wagner, Franz Kefka, Hannah Diamant...

Todos muertos.

Y tantos, tantos más... Quizás no les conociera demasiado, ni recordase todos sus nombres, pero había compartido tres años de entrenamiento con ellos; eran rostros familiares con los que una se encontraba cada día en el comedor, o cuando tocaba dar vueltas a la pista, o en los ejercicios con el equipo de maniobras...

Y muchos de ellos se habían ido. Para siempre. Muertos... de la peor manera posible: devorados vivos por aquellos engendros demoníacos.

"No sé por qué tengo que darle tantas vueltas a esto... Total, si al final yo también voy a... Puede que no hoy, puede que no mañana, pero..."

Normalmente, ella era de las que actuaban primero y, si acaso, pensaban después en las consecuencias; como aquella misma mañana, en lo alto del Muro exterior de Trost, apenas unas horas antes... Ella se había acercado a sus compañeros, tan contenta, con la carne que había escamoteado de la despensa de los oficiales.

"Je, je... Aquello estuvo bien. Además, es lo justo; si Shadis cree que puede mandarnos sin más a limpiar los cañones del Muro Rose como si todavía fuésemos reclutas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es buscar una _compensación_ adecuada, ¿no?"

Cierto que no había preguntado ni pedido permiso a nadie, y tenía una vaga idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias si llegaban a pillarla, pero era _carne_ de verdad... El riesgo merecía la pena ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Y entonces, después de cinco años, justo en el momento en que estaban charlando animadamente sobre la reconquista del Muro María y toda la comida que tendrían cuando pudiesen volver a labrar aquellos campos... apareció el Titán Colosal. Delante de sus narices.

Como si algún ser superior _perverso_ hubiese decidido hacerles a todos un enorme corte de mangas. "¿Así que estáis recuperando la esperanza? ¡Ja ja ja! Pues nada, aquí os dejo otra vez con mi amigo de sesenta metros, ¡que lo paséis bien!"

Y sin embargo, aquel momento había tenido algo bueno: pudo limitarse a actuar sin pensar, dejarse llevar por su instinto; fue casi... liberador. Se sintió _bien_. Se puso a cubierto justo a tiempo para evitar el chorro de vapor con que les atacó aquella aberración; no todos fueron tan rápidos, el pobre Samuel recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al vacío.

"Al menos a él sí pude salvarle. Claro que... Quizás atravesarle la pierna con uno de mis ganchos _no_ fue la mejor idea. ¿Pero acaso había otra opción?"

Luego, después de la descarga de adrenalina, le había invadido el pánico. ¡Podrían haber salido mal tantas cosas! Podría haberle atravesado la cabeza a Samuel, o podría haber sido ella quien cayese al vacío al quedarse aferrada al Muro con un solo gancho... Además, el hecho de haberle llevado lo más rápidamente posible al pabellón médico no garantizaba nada.

"¿Quién dice que no haya salido _ya_ mal? ¡Mucha suerte deberá tener Linke-Jackson, para que no terminen amputándole la pierna! O algo peor, con la pérdida de sangre y la infección. Con el día y la suerte que estamos teniendo, lo más seguro es que no vuelva a verle..."

La chica meneó la cabeza y apartó aquellos pensamientos tan funestos... Estaba intentando evitar pensar en el sótano oscuro en que se encontraba, pero la alternativa no resultaba mucho mejor; todos sus recuerdos de ese día eran igual de lúgubres...

A los cadetes recién graduados del 104 les habían destinado a la Guardia Media, formada por soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias con cierta experiencia. La idea era defender Trost tanto tiempo como hiciera falta, hasta que la Retaguardia hubiese podido evacuar a todos los civiles.

Sasha y sus compañeros no tardaron mucho en descubrir que la Guardia Media se había convertido de repente en la Vanguardia... porque casi los soldados de ésta había caído enseguida, ante la acometida implacable de los titanes que entraban sin parar por la brecha en el Muro, justo donde estaba antes el portón exterior.

Aquellos soldados lo habían sido durante años, tenían ya cierta experiencia... y no les había servido de mucho. Si esos hombres habían muerto con tanta rapidez, ¿qué esperaban que pudieran conseguir unos chicos recién salidos del campo de entrenamiento?

Encontraron a Armin sólo, aterrado... Cuando consiguieron hacerle reaccionar, les contó lo que le había pasado a todos los demás... incluyendo a Eren.

Ackerman no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

Quizás, si ella no hubiera sido la primera en dar ejemplo y salir volando de regreso al Cuartel General, todavía seguirían allí paralizados; cómo podrían, después de que Mikasa les hubiera sacado los colores a todos con su discurso, ¡y acababa de perder a su hermano adoptivo! Pero la suya había sido una carrera desesperada, buscando una muerte en combate; Sasha quería creer que no fue algo deliberado, ni siquiera consciente... y aun así había temido que no volvería a verla.

Connie había sido capaz de hacer lo que ella no pudo y fue detrás de Mikasa; Sasha avanzó junto con Jean y los demás. "Caracaballo" la había sorprendido al convertirse, en el momento más terrible de sus vidas, en alguien tan decidido como Yeager... en un líder. Kirstein consiguió dominar sus miedos y tiró de todos los demás, guiándoles a través de aquella carrera de obstáculos que parecía sacada de una de sus pesadillas; pero era real, _muy_ real.

Sasha perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que esquivó la muerte, en ocasiones por centímetros, al saltar de un tejado a otro mientras evitaba las calles plagadas de titanes; pero, avanzando todos juntos, como una unidad... había sido más fácil. O al menos había sido _posible_.

Más compañeros que cayeron para no volverse a levantar jamas... y sin embargo, sin su sacrificio, quizás ninguno de ellos estaría allí ahora.

Meterse dentro del Cuartel General le había recordado otro viejo dicho: "de la sartén al fuego". Había titanes rodeando el edificio; había titanes _dentro_ del edificio, en el sótano... varios de los de tres o cuatro metros, aunque esto no lo supieron hasta más tarde, después que atravesar las ventanas.

"Al menos tuvimos suerte... ninguno se rebanó accidentalmente el pescuezo con los cristales."

Dentro del Cuartel, los soldados y cadetes recién graduados se había quedado paralizados por el terror; alguno incluso se había metido una pistola en la boca y...

Sasha podía comprenderles, al menos en parte; el miedo que le había "dado alas" para llegar hasta allí, escapando de los titanes, seguramente la habría dejado clavada en el sitio si ella hubiera estado en el Cuartel cuando los monstruos invadieron lo que se suponía que era un lugar seguro.

Pero otra parte de ella... se alegró cuando Jean casi estranguló a uno de aquellos bastardos; suerte para el cobarde que Marco intervino a tiempo.

"Ellos no han hecho _nada_ y siguen vivos. Mis amigos han luchado y están _muertos_."

Esa parte de Sasha verdaderamente se había planteado, por un momento, coger a aquellos desgraciados y enseñarles lo que era el auténtico _terror_… lanzándoles por una ventana y dejando que intentasen esquivar a los titanes, como había tenido que hacer ella durante los minutos más largos de su vida.

Aquellas tendencias homicidas, claro está, sólo habían sido algo pasajero... Sobre todo porque, de repente, ocurrió algo que acaparó toda su atención y la de sus compañeros.

Algo que nadie había previsto; algo que nadie se habría atrevido a imaginar, no en su hora más oscura.

De pronto apareció un titán que empezó a matar a los otros titanes.

Antes de verlo, pudieron _oírlo_: primero, la tierra tembló con los pasos de aquella criatura; luego tembló todavía más, cuando fue soltando golpes y arrancándoles la cabeza a los de su especie.

En apenas un momento, de todos los titanes que rodeaban el Cuartel, no quedó ni uno con vida... salvo _él_.

A través de uno de los muchos huecos en la pared, pudo verle bien: era un ejemplar formidable, de quince metros por lo menos, cabellera negra salvaje, cuerpo esbelto y musculoso; nada del barrigón obsceno que podía verse en tantos otros titanes, no... el aspecto de éste sugería fuerza, sugería _poder_.

Incluso propósito.

La idea surgió cuando vio su rostro: dientes enormes apretados con furia... y unos ojazos clarísimos, grises, que parecían _arder_ con una determinación que le resultó familiar.

No pudo explicarlo en aquel momento con palabras, pero... El titán no le daba miedo.

Lo que sintió al verle fue _esperanza_.

"Quizás... Quizás al final sí podamos salir de ésta."

Enseguida llegaron Connie, Mikasa y Armin. A Sasha no le pilló por sorpresa, al menos no del todo, cuando aquellos tres explicaron al resto que se trataba de un anormal _anormal_, una especie de "titán rebelde" que sólo atacaba a otros titanes; habían conseguido atraerlo hasta allí y, si seguía cargándose a los que rodeaban el Cuartel, lo tendrían más fácil para escapar hasta la Retaguardia... después de reponer suministros, claro está.

Y fue entonces cuando Jean salió a buscar unos rifles; Armin les explicó su plan para despejar el sótano...


	2. Luchar o huir

Y fue entonces cuando Jean salió a buscar unos rifles; Armin les explicó su plan para despejar el sótano...

Precisamente, una de las mitades de aquel plan estaba esperando en aquel momento en la oscuridad, sobre las vigas; y Sasha era parte de ella.

Miró a Connie, que estaba a su lado en la misma viga; el chico le sonrió brevemente antes de volver a centrarse de inmediato en lo que había más abajo, tragando saliva con aprehensión. En otra de las vigas pudo ver a Jean, que normalmente le caía gordo con sus aires de "soy mejor que todos vosotros"... pero aquel sentimiento parecía formar ya parte de otra vida; no sólo por lo que acababan de pasar juntos, sino porque ademas Trost era _su_ hogar. Sólo de imaginarse que los titanes atacaban Dauper... La chica reprimió un escalofrío. "Espero que hayan podido evacuar a su familia."

Sobre otra viga, esperaban tranquilamente Mikasa y Annie; las dos impasibles, inmutables, ni una sola gota de sudor cayéndoles por la frente. Es decir, que Annie estaba como siempre, y Mikasa... incluso más serena de lo habitual, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo de Eren; como si hubiera alcanzado el fondo de la más honda sima de la desesperación... y después hubiera ido más allá, hasta un lugar donde ya nada podía afectarla.

"O puede que a ella le haya pasado lo mismo que a mí, al ver al Titán Rebelde. Puede que haya... recuperado la esperanza. Incluso se puede ver algo de Eren, en él. Esa determinación... Esos ojos..."

Pero la esperanza era una cosa frágil, más en un día como aquél; Sasha no podía dejar de pensar que, en cualquier momento, iba a ocurrir algo aún peor que lo que ya había pasado... De nuevo, intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos tan funestos; se centró en sus camaradas para no darle más vueltas a ese mal presentimiento.

Por ejemplo, Reiner y Bertolt también estaban allí, sobre una de las vigas, acechando en las sombras como los demás. Mientras bajaban las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, el rubio había conseguido sacarles a todos una sonrisa, con su broma de "el otro punto débil de los titanes"; lo mejor fue que Connie casi se lo había creído.

Ahora, en cambio, Reiner parecía otra persona: duro, serio, implacable... Como si estuviera decidido a ser él el cazador y no la presa. "¡Ya me gustaría a mí tener tanta confianza!" Y debía ser contagiosa, porque a su lado Bertolt, que normalmente tenía aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, mostraba tanta determinación como su amigo. "Por algo es el número 3..."

De repente, empezó a oírse un ruido como de poleas y cuerdas. No tardó en aparecer, en el centro del cuadrado que formaban aquellas vigas, un ascensor en el que bajaba la "segunda parte" del plan: un grupo de cadetes armados con rifles, algo apretados en tan poco espacio. Sasha pudo distinguir más caras conocidas: Krista, Ymir, Marco, Armin...

Era Armin quien había tenido aquella idea: el grupo del ascensor atraería a los titanes y les cegaría con una descarga de sus rifles; entonces, el otro grupo caería sobre ellos desde lo alto, para darles el golpe de gracia. Les habían elegido a ellos, "los siete mejores"; aunque Sasha se sentía halagada, una parte de ella habría preferido estar en el ascensor.

"Al fin y al cabo, soy la número 9... Marco podría haber ocupado mi lugar."

Pero si el plan se le había ocurrido a Armin, era en cambio el muchacho pecoso el que estaba consiguiendo que todos los del ascensor se mantuviesen firmes. Con un rifle en las manos, justo enfrente de ella mientras descendía, Marco parecía extrañamente sereno... Aquella tranquilidad parecía transmitirse a los de su alrededor; se les veía nerviosos, claro está, pero al menos no empezaron a disparar nada más llegar a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

–Todos quietos... Mantened la calma... –ordenó Marco, con voz alta y firme; miró un momento a Sasha, le sonrió y luego volvió a centrarse en su objetivo.

La chica no estaba segura de por qué los titanes no habían ido todavía a por el grupo de las vigas; quizás eran anormales especialmente vagos... En cualquier caso, despertaron del todo en cuanto vieron al apretado grupo de soldados asustados que acababa de aparecer en mitad del sótano. "Para un titán, debe ser el equivalente a que te lleven el desayuno a la cama... je."

No tardaron en oírse los pesados pasos de los monstruos, el inconfundible "tum... tum... tum..." conforme aquellos pies enormes iban acercándoles lentamente. Incluso desde lo alto de la viga, Sasha pudo percibir las vibraciones. "Serán de los pequeños, pero siguen siendo tres veces más grandes que cualquiera de nosotros."

–Apuntad... NO disparéis todavía...

Se oyó el chasquido de los rifles conforme los soldados iban preparándose para abrir fuego. Los titanes seguían acercándose, por los cuatro costados. Sasha ya no fue capaz de escapar con su mente a otro lugar que no fuera aquel sótano, en aquel momento decisivo... que bien podía ser el último.

"Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal. ¿Y si nos pegan un tiro a alguno de nosotros? ¡Esas armas no son tan precisas como un arco!"

Las criaturas seguían avanzando, lenta e inexorablemente; con tranquilidad, sin prisa alguna...

"Si pudieran pensar, parecería que están intentando ponernos nerviosos... es decir, más nerviosos todavía."

Ya casi estaban debajo. La tensión era insoportable. Sintió que iba a vomitar...

"No no no... ¡Aguanta! Tienes que aguantar, por tus compañeros... ¡No eches a perder el plan!"

Se fijó en Armin, que siempre parecía tener alguna idea brillante, incluso cuando todo parecía perdido; sólo a él se le podría haber ocurrido usar al Titán Rebelde para llegar hasta el Cuartel. Se fijó en Marco, que mantenía el tipo incluso frente a la posibilidad de morir de una manera horrible...

–NO disparéis aún. Esperad mi señal.

Se fijó en Ymir, que seguía como de costumbre, como si aquello no fuese con ella... pero Sasha la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, en el fondo, también se preocupaba por sus compañeros; sobre todo por Krista. La rubita conocida como "el ángel de la 104" se las estaba apañando, de algún modo, para sostener un arma que era casi tan grande como ella.

La tensión era tanta que Sasha, de alguna manera, consiguió perderse otra vez entre sus pensamientos, esta vez sobre cómo Krista se había quedado justo en el décimo puesto, de lo cual se alegraba; había sido amable con ella desde el primer día y, si alguien se merecía un puesto en la Policía Militar para salvarse, era "el ángel". Lástima que Ymir se hubiera quedado fuera...

"Aunque igual la ascienden porque el número cinco ya no está... y puede que dentro de un momento muchos más tampoco estemos ya aquí... y puede que este plan sea el peor plan del mundo y que todos vayamos a..."

–¡FUEGOOO! –rugió Marco.

Toda la tensión acumulada se desató como un torrente de pólvora y plomo. El estruendo de todas aquellas armas al disparar a la vez, repentino y tremendo, sobrecogió a Sasha y la devolvió al presente. Los titanes estaban justo debajo de las vigas, la descarga les había dejado ciegos... ¡Había que actuar _ya_!

Y en el momento de la verdad, en el peor momento posible, Sasha Braus... _dudó_.

"Y si es un error... y si van a seguir disparando... y si me dan... y si..."

El tiempo pareció ir mucho más despacio. Los demás de su grupo se habían lanzado sobre sus objetivos. Se oyó otro sonido inconfundible, esta vez el de las espadas reforzadas atravesando la carne de los titanes.

Pero ella no era la única que todavía seguía en su sitio, con unas décimas de retraso. A su lado, Connie también había dudado. El chico temblaba, nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior; miró abajo, luego la miró a ella, volvió a mirar abajo... y al final saltó sobre su titán.

Sasha notó que se le paraba el corazón. Quizás fuese una trampa mortal, quizás fuese la peor decisión de su vida... y la última. Pero no iba a dejar a Connie solo... y ella también saltó.

Fue algo... curioso. Sólo un momento antes, el terror la tenía paralizada; pero en cuanto surcó los aires se olvidó de sus temores, se activaron de inmediato sus instintos de ataque y puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido durante tres largos años.

Le metió un buen tajo a "su" titán. Cierto, el aterrizaje no fue muy grácil y se cayó al suelo de culo, pero al menos había cumplido su parte, al menos había...

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el titán seguía en pie.

La criatura giró (a Sasha le pareció que lenta y rápidamente a la vez... si es que algo así era posible) y le observó con sus grandes ojos oscuros e inexpresivos, en un rostro algo extraño para tratarse de un titán; alguien podría haberlo considerado "mono"... si no se tratase de una monstruosidad de tres metros, devoradora de carne humana, que ahora venía a por ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasha pudo ver que Connie tenía un problema parecido con "su" titán.

"También ha fallado... y ha sido por mi culpa."

Si no hubiera dudado, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el pánico... Sólo había sido un instante; pero a veces, basta una pequeña decisión en un pequeño instante, para cambiarlo absolutamente todo.

Sasha casi podía oír a su instinto gritándole que retrocediese lo más rápidamente y lejos posible de aquel depredador. Otra vez era la presa, en realidad siempre había sido la presa... aunque a veces lo olvidaba; pero allí estaba ahora aquel titán, avanzando hacia ella, para recordarle cuál era su lugar en aquel mundo cruel e implacable.

"Luchar o huir... pero con ellos siempre toca huir. Jean tenía razón, contra un enemigo así no hay victoria posible."

La idea (quizás una de las últimas de su vida) de que el "Caracaballo" había tenido razón todo este tiempo, le fastidiaba.

La idea de que iba a morir devorada viva, o quizás despedazada o aplastada si tenía "suerte", le aterraba.

Pero la idea de que Connie también iba a morir por culpa de un error que había cometido _ella_...

Aquella última idea... encendió algo en su interior; encendió un fuego que llevaba mucho tiempo apagado.

Ese día, en ese sótano, justo en ese momento... Sasha decidió que _no_ iba a retroceder.

Tampoco se quedó paralizada. Esta vez no.

Lo que hizo fue saltar a un lado y empujar a Connie con todas sus fuerzas, apartándole del camino del titán que tenía enfrente.

Oyó gritos, no supo de quién; quizás de Connie, quizás de otro de sus camaradas... pero no de ella. Sasha todavía no había dicho nada.

Se puso en pie con rapidez. No temblaba; esta vez no. Extendió los brazos, una espada mellada en cada mano, los mechones castaño oscuro cayéndole sobre la cara.

"Yo moriré hoy aquí... pero mis compañeros _vivirán_."

Extrañamente serena, como si ya no tuviese nada que perder, alzó la vista. Sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron con un fulgor rojizo; quizás fuese porque estaba a punto de morir, pero le pareció verlo todo a su alrededor con más nitidez.

Le habría gustado poder decir unas "famosas últimas palabras", pero no se le ocurrió nada especial.

–Aquí estoy –se limitó a anunciar, con voz clara.

Si aquellos dos titanes estaban impresionados, no se molestaron en demostrarlo. Se habían parado por un momento... pero en seguida avanzaron de nuevo hacia ella.

Todo iba muy lento, mucho más lento de lo "habitual", si la experiencia de un día entero combatiendo para sobrevivir servía para esas comparaciones.

"¿Será esto a lo que se refieren, cuando dicen que tu vida pasa ante tus ojos...?"

Sin embargo, lo que pudo ver no fue su vida sino todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel instante: los soldados del ascensor parecían desesperados, Marco estaba dándose la vuelta ("el pobre no querrá mirar"), dos sombras se acercaban volando hacia ella...

"¿Son los ángeles de la muerte? ¿Por qué envían dos a buscarme?"

Pero la muerte que traían las sombras no era para ella... sino para los titanes: Annie Leonhart le metió un tajo al que había ido a por Connie; Mikasa Ackerman despachó al otro con la misma facilidad.

Y no obstante... todo seguía yendo despacio, como si el peligro no hubiera pasado todavía.

En el ascensor, varios soldados habían sacado más rifles y estaban apuntando en su dirección. Por suerte, todos se detuvieron a tiempo.

Todos menos uno.

Marco Bott fue el primero en reaccionar, el primero en darse la vuelta y coger una de las armas de reserva. Por eso también fue el primero (y el único) que disparó.

La bala no le dio a Annie. Tampoco le dio a Mikasa.

Los dos titanes cayeron, pero no fueron los únicos.

Sasha Braus sintió un impacto brutal en el estómago y se desplomó.


	3. Fuego

Por un momento, Sasha Braus no sintió nada; no vio nada, no oyó nada… sólo vacío, silencio.

Y entonces volvió en sí. Estaba en el suelo, de espaldas. Incluso sin verlo, supo lo que había pasado. Resignada, con un suspiro, levantó un poco la cabeza…

Sus tripas estaban _fuera_.

En aquellos breves instantes de delirio, en los que su mente aún no había procesado todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, multitud de ideas cruzaron su cabeza a toda velocidad.

"Claro, un tiro de rifle a tan corta distancia suele causar ese efecto. Qué asco, por eso también prefiero el arco, una flecha es más limpia… ¿Eso que se ve ahí es lo que desayuné esta mañana? A ver si me va a dar una septicemia, o algo… También ha sido mala suerte. Me pregunto si Mikasa habría podido parar la bala con los dedos..."

Y entonces su mente, su cuerpo, todo su ser, se vio inundado por una sola sensación.

_Dolor._

Jamás había creído que algo pudiera doler tanto… que ella pudiera sentir tanto dolor y seguir todavía con vida. Era como tener _fuego_ en todo el cuerpo; como si cada hueso, nervio y músculo hubiera desatendido sus funciones básicas para asegurarse de que ella _sufría_.

Se llevó las manos a la herida, como para intentar protegerse demasiado tarde del golpe que había acabado con ella. Mientras lo hacía oyó un grito, casi un aullido, de desesperación pura; nunca había oído nada semejante, ni siquiera de las bestias más salvajes…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que eran sus propios gritos.

Pero cesaron en seguida, cuando el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Hubo suerte y le bastó con toser y escupir un poco, para poder seguir respirando.

"¿¡Suerte!? ¡Me duele _todo_! ¡Que alguien me mate! ¡Que esto pare de una vez…!"

Y de repente, todo cesó; el dolor, el fuego… dejó de sentirlos. Como si su cuerpo hubiera dicho "hasta aquí hemos llegado"; como si ella hubiera muerto y ya no tuviese que sufrir más. Incluso podía ver a sus compañeros, con lucidez bastante para distinguirlos y saber qué hacían.

"Igual me he convertido en una fantasma..."

Pero sabía que aún estaba en el suelo de aquel almacén oscuro, tumbada de espaldas. Alguien se arrodilló a su derecha y le cogió de la mano, sin importarle que estuviera ensangrentada. Sasha apretó con una fuerza de la que no se creía capaz, pero aquella persona le devolvió el apretón con la misma intensidad; sólo podía ser…

Mikasa Ackerman. Todavía más pálida de lo habitual, con un rictus de dolor en el rostro y lágrimas brotando silenciosamente de sus negros orbes; su mirada reflejaba una desesperación que ni siquiera se había visto cuando le dieron la noticia de que Eren había muerto.

"Lo siento, Mikasa, lo siento… Ahora yo también me voy, te estamos dejando sola… Lo siento, te he fallado, os he fallado a todos..."

Sólo pudo pensarlo; no le quedaban fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras.

Annie estaba cerca, de pie, a su izquierda; solía mostrarse indiferente incluso en situaciones de vida o muerte, sólo ese día ya habría visto caer a varios compañeros sin pestañear… pero en aquel momento tenía los ojos muy abiertos, una palidez que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de Mikasa y una expresión de incredulidad que habría resultado cómica en otras circunstancias.

"No, si yo tampoco me lo creo… Je, pensé que dirías que ha sido culpa mía, o algo así. No, espera, eso no es justo… Ymir, es a Ymir a quien le pegaría decir algo así."

Justo detrás de la rubia estaban Reiner y Bertolt, los dos muy serios, aunque controlaban sus emociones bastante más que sus camaradas; no era que les diese lo mismo, se notaba que también les había afectado a ellos, pero era como sí…

"Como si no fuera la primera vez que ven morir a un compañero justo delante de ellos."

No supo de dónde había venido esa idea; tampoco pudo averiguarlo, porque de pronto ocurrió algo que acaparó toda su atención.

A su izquierda, muy cerca de ella, Marco cayó de rodillas con la cara cubierta de sangre. Alguien le estaba agarrando del cuello y le había colocado a la fuerza en esa posición… era _Connie_.

–¡Mira lo que has hecho, maldito hijo de puta! –gritó– ¡Mírala!

Ya cuando habían rescatado a Armin en los tejados, el cabeza rapada había estado a punto de liarse a golpes con Ymir después de que ésta hiciera alguno de sus comentarios habituales; pero la furia que invadía en aquel momento a su amigo, era algo que no había visto nunca antes. En la otra mano llevaba una espada reforzada y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a decapitar con ella al tirador.

En cambio, Marco no decía ni una sola palabra. Sus grandes ojos castaños, que parecían brillar entre toda la sangre que cubría su rostro, estaban clavados en ella. Pudo leer muchas cosas en esos ojos: miedo, dolor, remordimiento… culpa.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Sasha levantó su mano izquierda y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Marco, mezclando sin querer su propia sangre con la de él.

"Marco, si pudiera hablar… No ha sido culpa tuya, lo has hecho muy bien allí arriba. He sido yo..."

El moreno se había quedado como paralizado al sentir aquellos dedos sobre su cara; en la mirada seguía habiendo horror… pero también había algo más, algo que ella no alcanzó a discernir.

Por otro lado, Connie parecía haberse tranquilizado con aquel gesto, al menos lo suficiente como para no sujetar su espada con tanta ferocidad. Fue mejor así, porque en ese momento Kirstein prácticamente se lanzó sobre él y faltó poco para que fuesen dos las bajas por "fuego amigo" en aquel sótano oscuro.

Lo brusco del movimiento casi hizo que Marco cayese sobre ella, pero lo evitó agarrándose con fuerza a la mano que Sasha le había tendido antes; él se dio cuenta, se incorporó y fue a soltarla, pero ella apretó.

"Por favor, no me dejes."

Como si Bott hubiera podido oír claramente la muda súplica, asintió con la cabeza y se quedó agachado a su lado.

A todo esto, Connie seguía forcejeando con Jean. Fue Armin quien se las apañó para desarmar al rapado, quizás porque éste se sorprendió tanto como los demás y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo; luego el rubio se interpuso entre los dos combatientes, antes de que la sangre llegase al río.

–Por favor… –Arlert temblaba pero eso no le detuvo– Lo que ya ha ocurrido no se puede remediar, ¡pero matándoos entre vosotros no vais a solucionar nada!

–Es el Caracaballo de mierda éste el que tiene un problema... –gruñó Connie.

–Cuidado con tus palabras… –advirtió Kirstein.

–O si no qué, ¿me vas a pegar también a mí un tiro "por accidente"? ¡Como el cabrón de tu amigo!

Esta vez Armin tuvo que sujetar a Jean para que no se lanzase sobre el otro; la expresión furiosa del cenizo daba miedo.

"Es verdad lo que decían… Él y Eren se parecen más de lo que creen."

Luego, por un momento, creyó ver doble… Después, creyó que un ángel había venido a llevársela. En realidad, no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

–¡Por favor, no peleéis entre vosotros! –intervino Krista, que se había colocado al lado de Armin e intentaba mantener la paz como de costumbre.

"Simplemente es su naturaleza… no lo puede remediar."

Normalmente, la diminuta rubia habría sido capaz de calmar al instante a la más fiera de las bestias; pero Connie estaba demasiado afectado por lo ocurrido, como para pensar con claridad... y cometió un tremendo error.

–¡Tú cierra el pico y no te metas, zorra!

Al horror que sentían ya todos los presentes, se añadió una nueva capa tras aquel exabrupto. _Nadie_ insultaba a Krista. Primero, porque hacerlo sería como insultar todo lo que quedaba de bueno y hermoso en aquel mundo tan cruel; y segundo…

La segunda razón cruzó como un rayo el espacio que les separaba y le soltó tal bofetada a Springer que pareció como si alguien hubiera disparado un arma; el chico casi salió volando y se estampó de espaldas contra una pared cercana.

–Qué lástima, haber perdido a dos de los nuestros en la operación para recuperar el sótano... –murmuró Ymir, sacudiendo la mano, con una mirada que nada tenía que envidiar a las de Annie y Mikasa en sus mejores momentos.

Fue a la segunda a quien Sasha le dirigió otra muda súplica; sabía lo que iba a pasar, si nadie hacía nada para evitarlo.

Mikasa, tan perceptiva como siempre, comprendió en seguida. Sin perder un instante, soltó la mano de Sasha y saltó por encima de su compañera caída, justo a tiempo para apartar a Connie de una patada que había lanzado Ymir.

"Y ya es la segunda vez… pero si encima se lo cargan, entonces no habrá servido para nada..."

El golpe fue tan tremendo que hizo un agujero en la pared; Connie miraba con incredulidad el lugar donde justo un segundo antes había estado su cabeza. Mikasa mantenía la calma pero su mirada era tan letal como la de Ymir.

–Si ya nos hemos tranquilizado todos… – la chica sin apellidos se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera sido ella la que había estado a punto de reventarle la cabeza a un compañero.

Entre tanto, coincidiendo con el momento en que Mikasa se había ido, Sasha empezó a sentir dolor otra vez; mucho más atenuado que al principio, pero ahí estaba… Annie debió darse cuenta, porque se agachó ocupando la misma posición que su compañera antes y cogió con fuerza la mano derecha de la moribunda; su rostro volvía a ser aquella máscara de calculada indiferencia, que parecía no quitarse nunca… pero Sasha había podido ver su reacción inicial y sabía que, detrás de la máscara, había una persona de carne y hueso.

"Annie… Sé tan pocas cosas sobre ti. Nunca hemos hablado mucho… Supongo que ya es tarde."

La rubia intercambió una mirada con Marco; de nuevo, un "algo" indiscernible en los ojos… y, de nuevo, un misterio que no tuvo tiempo de revelar.

–Bott –Ymir se dirigió con frialdad al pecoso, justo detrás de él–. ¿Qué se siente al ser un asesino?

El chico apretó la mano izquierda de Sasha aún con más fuerza; ella contestó con otro tanto… y al mismo tiempo empezó a notar una sensación que no estaba ahí antes, como un fuego abrasador que sin embargo no la quemaba. Es más, el dolor volvía a remitir, de algún modo.

–Oye, no lo ha hecho a propósito –Jean salió en defensa de su compañero ante el silencio de éste.

–Es distinto, ¿verdad? –Ymir siguió hablando con Marco, como si no hubiera oído al otro– Derramar sangre con tus propias manos…

Sasha sabía que Ymir podía ser cruel, pero la forma en que clavaba ahora el cuchillo y lo retorcía era inhumana; habría querido decirle que parase…

"Si alguien tiene que enfadarse con él, soy yo. ¡Dejadle en paz!"

–Que no ha sido intencionado, maldita... –gruñó el cenizo.

–¿Sabes lo que sí va a ser intencionado? –contestó la morena sin mirarle– Mi puño en tu cara como no te calles. No estoy hablando contigo.

–Ymir… –musitó Krista, que volvió a mediar colocándose entre los dos en discordia.

Aquella sensación abrasadora se hizo más intensa; pero más que arder, sentía como si _ella_ estuviera convirtiéndose en fuego. Las llamas parecían extenderse por todo su cuerpo, que empezó a temblar. Era… como si algo hubiese despertado en su interior y estuviese haciéndose cada vez más grande, más fuerte; el dolor había desaparecido prácticamente por completo.

Empezaba a notarse un olor extraño, como justo antes de una tormenta de verano. ¡En un sótano! Y los depósitos donde guardaban el gas estaban allí lado… Sasha supo, fuera lo que fuese aquello, que _no_ podía dejar que despertarse por completo; al menos, no allí dentro.

O igual era que el olfato empezaba a fallarle… porque su vista también estaba haciendo cosas raras; había sido un cambio gradual, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo veía _literalmente_ todo rojo y, a pesar de la penumbra, con tanta nitidez que le daba miedo.

Y el oído… ¿Acaso era algo normal que alguien, a quien acababan de pegarle un tiro, pudiera oír todo lo que decían los demás sin perderse una sola palabra? Incluso ella sabía cuál era la respuesta.

Pero lo que le hizo entrar en pánico fue ver que, de repente, de la herida de su estómago… estaba saliendo _humo_.

Apretó con tanta fuerza las manos de Marco y Annie que se oyó un crujido de huesos. El chico apretó los dientes y se mordió el labio inferior, pero la rubia siguió la mirada de Sasha… y volvió a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

–Bott –susurró.

El pecoso también se dio cuenta. Ya antes, en aquellos ojos castaños, ella había creído leer el terror de quien se ve superado por lo acontecimientos… pero ese terror no fue nada comparado con el que apareció de repente en la cara de Marco.

Mientras tanto, Ymir se había agachado al lado del moreno.

–Maldita sea, Braus –la miró con una expresión que, en ella, podría pasar por compasión–. ¿Por qué no te echaste para atrás? Habría sido más fácil si…

Entonces se paró. Ella también lo había visto.

–Ymir –musitó Marco.

–Sí –contestó ella sencillamente, los ojos entrecerrados pero por lo demás una expresión tranquila en el rostro, casi ausente.

–Hay que sacarla de aquí –dijo Leonhart, sin apartar la vista de la herida.

Seguía saliendo humo y más gente se iba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Reiner y Bertolt, detrás de Annie, observaban estupefactos.

–No hace falta que lo repitas –replicó Ymir secamente–. Y Sasha… por lo que más quieras, _aguanta_.

Acto seguido, pasó sus largos brazos por debajo de la castaña y la levantó con tanta delicadeza como pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Sasha notó como si el movimiento hubiera estado a punto de hacer que algo desbordase… Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener dentro de ella esa energía que amenazaba con arrasarlo todo a su paso; no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que, si fallaba ahora, todos sufrirían las consecuencias.

Annie soltó su mano; Marco todavía sujetó un poco más con la suya, pero al final también le dejó ir, con una mirada que prometía algo… Sasha no supo muy bien qué; como un "volveremos a vernos."

–Moverla de aquí hará que sufra aún más –intervino Mikasa, protectora.

Connie estaba a su lado, pero esta vez se cuidó mucho de decir una sola palabra; se conformó con una mirada furiosa que no surtió mucho efecto.

–Es su última voluntad –Ymir enarcó una ceja–. Quiere ver el cielo otra vez, volver a sentir el sol en su cara antes de palmarla... No iréis a negárselo, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso preferís que se desangre aquí? Además, todavía tenéis que recargar suministros… Con todo esto ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, ésos ni siquiera se han movido todavía del sitio.

La chica señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro grupo de soldados, los que no eran "conocidos habituales", que todavía estaban junto al ascensor y parecían haberse quedado paralizados, sin saber qué hacer.

–Yo me encargo de ellos –se ofreció Marco.

–No sé si será buena idea… –dudó Jean.

–¡Si hace falta, que luego me sometan a un consejo de guerra! –rugió Bott, con una voz que tronó en todo el sótano– Todavía estamos en medio de una ciudad invadida por el enemigo. ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Recargad y reagruparos con la retaguardia antes de que entren más titanes!

Nadie esperaba aquello. Era una imagen impresionante: el rostro ensangrentado, una mirada tan determinada como la de Eren… Los demás se pusieron enseguida en movimiento, empezaron a recargar gas y hojas para las espadas reforzadas. Incluso Connie parecía observarle con algo parecido al respeto, pero Ymir no quiso correr riesgos.

–Una cosa, Springer –se inclinó hacia él, casi le susurraba al oído–. Si todos sobrevivimos a esto y luego quieres una revancha, te la concederé con gusto. Pero a Marco le necesitamos con vida. Si me entero de que ha tenido un "accidente" y se ha apuñalado a sí mismo diecisiete veces por la espalda, o algo por el estilo… –aquí se acercó todavía más– _te comeré vivo_. ¿Está claro?

La chica volvió a erguirse y tuvo el buen gusto de ahorrarse la sonrisita de satisfacción, porque había conseguido que Connie se pusiese a temblar como una hoja; a favor del chico, hay que decir que no apartó la vista y siguió intentando fulminar con ella a Ymir, aunque sin mucho éxito. Mikasa, al lado de ellos, tenía una expresión algo exasperada como diciendo "¿era necesario?"; luego miró a Sasha, se inclinó sobre ella, le acarició la cara… y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Adiós –se despidió, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo que estaba reaprovisionándose.

Ymir podría haber hecho otra de sus bromas, y por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Un soldado que presenta sus respetos al caído y luego sigue adelante, sigue luchando… a pesar de estar perdiéndolo todo; eso _sí_ que merecía respeto.

En cambio, la confusión y la pena que invadieron a Sasha hizo que le resultase todavía más difícil controlar aquel incendio que pugnaba por escapar de su interior. La morena pecosa debió de darse cuenta, porque murmuró un "no hay tiempo para despedidas" y empezó a avanzar a grandes pasos por las escaleras, buscando la salida; luego se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

–¿Krista? –le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo– Es mejor que te quedes con los demás… Procura que no se maten entre ellos y todo eso, ¿de acuerdo?

–Hum… –le contestó una voz dubitativa.

Ymir se giró del todo y vio que se trataba de Armin. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Qué quieres, Arlert –no se paró y siguió subiendo escaleras.

–Yo… creo… –el rubio seguía dudando– Hum… ¿Eso es _humo_?

Aunque no sintiera dolor, Sasha sabía que estaba ardiendo… Si su protectora lo había notado, no dijo nada al respecto. Era curioso, cómo el esfuerzo por controlar toda aquella energía le permitía al mismo tiempo distanciarse de los acontecimientos, observarlos como si la cosa no fuera con ella…

"Como si no fuera a morirme dentro de cinco minutos."

Era una idea que no podía esquivar. Aunque había algunos detalles que no encajaban… ¿Y por qué esa sensación familiar, como si aquello ya hubiera ocurrido antes? Pero de una cosa estaba segura: pasase lo que pasase _ella_, la Sasha Braus que había vivido quince años, iba a desaparecer como tal… y eso la _aterraba_.

"Hay gente que se pregunta qué hay al otro lado… ¡Yo no! ¡No quiero saberlo! Quiero seguir siendo yo, quiero que las cosas sigan como siempre… Si no hubiera…"

Al final tuvo que desechar todos aquellos pensamientos, antes de perder el control… Ymir continuaba avanzando y Armin todavía iba detrás; la morena no le había dicho que la siguiera, pero tampoco lo contrario. Típico de ella: encogerse de hombros y que los demás se las apañasen con sus decisiones.

"Y sin embargo… se está tomando la molestia de cargar conmigo…"

–Esto no ha acabado todavía –Ymir pareció leerle la mente; la miró un momento y sonrió con ferocidad–. Cuando me levanté esta mañana, no pensé que iba a ser un día tan animado. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por… Bueno, será mejor que lo averigües tú misma. Seguro que sabrás qué hacer, de algún modo... –al decir esto último ya no parecía tan convencida y Sasha sintió un escalofrío a pesar de todo el fuego que fluía por su cuerpo– ¡Mira! Ya hemos llegado.

Tras haber pasado un buen rato en la penumbra del sótano del Cuartel General, casi se quedó ciega al salir a la calle. Por un momento, lo vio todo blanco… aquel tono rojo que bañaba su vista parecía haber desaparecido. Luego notó cómo la dejaban en el frío suelo de la calle, otra vez con una delicadeza sorprendente en alguien como Ymir. Sasha recuperó la visión y pudo ver de cerca su rostro pecoso, sereno… algo burlón, pero también amable. Le acarició los cabellos castaños y luego ella también le besó la frente.

–No es un "adiós" –dijo mientras se levantaba, sin dejar de mirarla–. Es un "hasta pronto". Haz lo que tengas que hacer y… vuelve con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces retrocedió y cogió del brazo a Armin, que se había acercado hasta allí.

–Rápido, tenemos el tiempo justo para recargar.

–¿Vamos a dejarla ahí? Sé que gracias al Rebelde no hay muchos titanes por la zona, pero...

–Eres un tipo listo, Arlert. Seguro que puedes encontrar todas las respuestas por ti mismo. Abre bien los ojos, que pronto verás algo interesante...

Sus voces se perdieron en la distancia. Sasha se dio cuenta de que, sabiendo que ya había llegado a su destino, le costaba mucho menos contenerse. Aun así, dejó fluir libremente toda aquella energía que se había ido acumulando en su interior…

… y no pasó nada.

"Y qué creía que iba a pasar. Voy a morir, eso es todo. Aunque… así está bien. Hace un día precioso. Habría estado mejor un cielo azul despejado, con un sol radiante… pero esas nubes también son hermosas. Puede que no sea para tanto, puede que sólo me lo parezca porque sé que es lo último que voy a ver… Al menos ya no duele."

Se concentró en el sonido de su respiración. El aire entraba en los pulmones, se quedaba allí unos instantes, salía… Se sentía en paz. Supo que, a pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo.

"Lo cierto es que… incluso con las nubes, el sol está allí arriba, en lo alto. Siempre estará. A pesar de los titanes, a pesar de esta guerra que no podemos ganar… El mundo no tendría por qué ser un infierno. Bajo este mismo sol, podríamos vivir sin miedo a morir de hambre, sin miedo a que nos devorasen… Vaya, estoy hecha una filósofa, sólo han tenido que dispararme para conseguirlo..."

Se rió un poco, pero tuvo que dejarlo porque entonces sí le dolía. Aunque tosió algo de sangre, pudo seguir respirando con aquel ritmo pausado que la iba sumiendo en un estado de inconsciencia; casi como estar en la cama, ya de noche, mientras el sueño va apoderándose lentamente de una.

"Supongo que voy a estar soñando mucho tiempo… ¿Estarán allí todos los demás? Eren, Thomas, Mina, Nac, Mylius, Franz, Hannah… tantos… y mamá, mamá también estará allí. A papá no lo veré, todavía no. Ay, papá… Tenías razón, debí resignarme, no podíamos seguir siendo cazadores… labrar la tierra no era tan malo. Si te hubiera hecho caso, todavía estaría viva."

Ya no sentía dolor. Prácticamente no sentía nada en absoluto; ni siquiera aquel fuego tan cálido y reconfortante, que parecía haber desaparecido desde el momento en que la dejaron en la calle. Lo único que le quedaba era su resignación… y tristeza.

"Me gustaría… me gustaría seguir aquí todavía, un poco más. Mis compañeros siguen luchando… incluso ese Titán Rebelde sigue luchando. La idea de que la Humanidad terminará cayendo, pero lo hará con la espada en la mano… Me gustaría seguir tomando parte en esto, ayudar de algún modo, luchar codo con codo junto a mis compañeros… Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, pero sin ellos habría sido todavía peor. Mientras los tenga a mi lado, podré conseguir cualquier cosa… podría… si siguiese viva..."

Esos casi fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de que se la llevara la oscuridad. Casi.

Porque lo último que pensó fue que ya había que tener mala suerte… para que justo en ese momento, sin previo aviso, le cayese un rayo encima.


	4. Oscuridad

Sólo un momento antes, Sasha Braus lo había visto todo blanco, cuando aquel rayo le cayó encima; ahora, en cambio, le rodeaba la oscuridad… Era extraño, no tanto ausencia de luz como algo físico, casi sólido; extendió una mano para ver si se trataba de humo, pero podía verla perfectamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de varias cosas: primero, podía verse a sí misma, no porque resplandeciese sino porque de algún modo caía sobre ella una luz que no tocaba el resto de aquel lugar; segundo, estaba de pie y podía moverse.

"Pero si yo… Trost… tirada en el suelo… ¿He muerto… o estoy soñando?"

Se fijó en su cuerpo y comprobó con alivio que, estuviera donde estuviese, todavía llevaba su uniforme completo; incluyendo el equipo de maniobras, del que sus compañeros no habían llegado a despojarla.

"Todo un detalle por su parte… No, ya en serio, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Es una "zona para descalificados" o algo por el estilo? Pensé que habría más gente por aquí..."

Si era cierto que había muerto, no estaba segura de qué pasaría después; si al otro lado habría una vida eterna, si a una muerte seguiría otra vida y así para siempre en un ciclo sin fin… Todavía estaba esperando a que ocurriese aquello de "ver pasar tu vida por delante de tus ojos", pero nada.

Y a pesar de todo, se sentía bien. Nada de dolor, un calor reconfortante recorriéndole todo el cuerpo; como después de tomar una buena taza de té con licor en una mañana de invierno. Le parecía ser más… ligera; como si pudiera echar a volar en cualquier momento con sólo pensarlo.

"Quién diría que me acaban de pegar un tiro..."

Y entonces cayó. Su mano se movió por si sola hacia su estómago… y pudo palpar el agujero de bala en la tela de su blusa. Retiró la mano, pero no había sangre; miró hacia abajo y observó su "herida", pero la piel que quedaba a la vista no tenía marca alguna.

Esa contradicción aparente hizo que todos los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente: Trost, el sótano, sus compañeros…

"¿Y si todavía no estoy muerta? ¿Y si ellos continúan luchando? No… ¡no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Si todavía formo parte de este mundo, si todavía no ha llegado mi hora…!"

Intentó despertarse como si se tratase de un sueño: se pellizcó, cada vez con más fuerza, incluso empezó a darse bofetadas… pero era inútil. Además, todas las sensaciones le llegaban como amortiguadas y, aunque podía moverse, el más mínimo gesto le costaba mucho más de lo habitual.

Se había apoderado de ella cierta clase de somnolencia, de la que no conseguía deshacerse. Una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar; confiar en que, mientras siguiese allí en ese estado de trance, pensando vagamente en "ayudar a los compañeros", de algún modo todo se solucionaría por sí solo. Normalmente, eso es lo que habría hecho la Sasha de siempre, pero…

–No… ¡No! ¡Ya está bien! –su grito fue una mezcla de desesperación y frustración–. ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras mis compañeros siguen luchando… _muriendo_! –se llevó las manos a las sienes y apretó con tanta fuerza que el dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos–. ¡Vamos, Sasha, despierta! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Despierta!

Y entonces despertó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que seguía en aquel extraño lugar, rodeada por la oscuridad; aunque la sensación de letargo había desaparecido y estaba mucho más despejada.

Pero ella no fue la única que despertó.

No pudo verlo, pero sintió su presencia… y era _enorme_.

También podía oír su respiración: unos pulmones gigantescos, que se llenaban de aire y luego lo expulsaban suavemente, pero aun así creando una cálida brisa que agitaba sus cabellos castaños. Sentir sobre ella aquel aliento, que parecía venir desde lo alto, resultaba… reconfortante.

Normalmente, la idea de que había algo gigantesco e invisible justo delante de ella debería haberla aterrado; en aquel mundo convertido en un infierno, sólo podía tratarse de un titán. Y aun así, no sentía miedo; respeto quizás, pero no miedo. Se atrevió a ir levantando la cabeza, poco a poco…

_Y entonces la vio._

Se olvidó de respirar. Le pareció que incluso su corazón había dejado de latir.

Porque a unos quince metros de altura, observándola desde la oscuridad, había dos ojos enormes que brillaban como el metal al rojo vivo. _Y esos ojos la estaban observando._

La titán… porque de algún modo supo que era _una_ titán… quizás no se lo hubiera propuesto, pero sólo con el peso de aquella mirada sobrecogedora ya la estaba aplastando. Sasha se habría quedado quieta tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, con la esperanza de que si no me movía no le haría nada, olvidada por completo la idea de que sus compañeros podían estar en peligro.

Sin embargo, fueron sus compañeros los que acudieron a rescatarla; o al menos, uno en concreto…

–No tengo ni idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí –confesó con nerviosismo, a su izquierda, una voz que conocía muy bien; la voz de cierto moreno pecoso que antes le había disparado por accidente.

Sasha fue girando lentamente la cabeza… y por el rabillo del ojo, con horrorizada fascinación, vio que aquellas dos enormes bolas de fuego rojo también miraban en la misma dirección; fue así como dos temibles pares de ojos fulminaron a la vez a Marco Bott.

El chico había visto tiempos mejores: aunque la cara ya no la tenía ensangrentada y sólo quedaban algunas manchas rojizas en su uniforme, su rostro tenía una palidez cadavérica y, en contraste, sus pecas destacaban como enormes puntos negros incluso desde los diez metros de distancia que le separaba, equidistantemente, de una Sasha que iba sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa… y de Ella.

Marco tragaba saliva constantemente. Se esforzaba en mantener la boca cerrada, pero los ojos sí que los tenía bien abiertos; parecía que fuese a explotarle la cabeza en cualquier momento. Miraba alternativamente a Sasha y a la titán, sin saber de qué debía asustarse más.

Porque la chica estaba enfadada_, muy _enfadada. Ahora que no se veía abrumada por el dolor, ni la invadía aquella especie de lucidez que a veces acompaña a alguien en sus últimos momentos, sentía una rabia y una cólera de las que no se había creído capaz en toda su vida.

Quería verle sufrir… no, quería _hacerle_ sufrir con sus propias manos. Siguió fulminándole con la mirada, deseando que de pronto explotase en llamas, preparada para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento; no le importaba lo poco racional de aquel impulso, sólo quería _destruirle_.

Y sus deseos se cumplieron, aunque quizás no de la manera que ella esperaba.

Porque el chico, que no era capaz de sostener aquella mirada de _odio_, había desviado la suya hacia el frente, al espacio que quedaba entre Sasha y la titán…

Fue entonces cuando Marco vio _algo_ que le hizo abrir la boca en un mudo grito de terror.

Y Sasha sintió, viniendo de su derecha, _maldad_.

Maldad auténtica, en estado puro.

Ver aquellos orbes llameantes no la había asustado tanto.

Casi se partió el cuello, de lo rápido que giró la cabeza hacia la derecha; no pudo evitarlo, ver reaccionar así a Marco activó todos sus instintos de supervivencia, tenía que valorar aquella nueva amenaza y…

Allí donde debería haber algo o alguien, sólo había oscuridad… _más profunda aún que la que les rodeaba_. La habría descrito como una "sombra", cosa que quizás fuera posible en aquel lugar tan extraño; la siniestra figura tenía el tamaño y el vago contorno de un ser humano. No estaba segura de si era un "él" o un "ella"; la palabra que le vino a la cabeza fue _Eso…_ y lo peor es que supo que la estaba mirando, a pesar de que no se le veían los ojos.

–Sienta bien, ¿verdad? –dijo con un susurro que le heló cada hueso y cada músculo; hablaba muy bajo, pero podía oírlo con claridad, era imposible no sentir la nitidez de tanto… _odio_.

Miró de reojo a la otra figura, la gigantesca que tenía justo enfrente. La titán observaba ahora fijamente a la Sombra, como manteniéndola a raya. Los mismos instintos que la habían advertido antes, le decían ahora que aquellos dos no eran aliados; Ella se mantenía en el mismo estado de furia tranquila que al principio, sin actuar aún… como esperando a que ocurriese _algo_.

A todo esto, Marco había caído al suelo de rodillas; tenía la cabeza gacha, la vista perdida y apagada. Parecía un títere al que le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas. En su rostro, salvo por la boca que ya había conseguido cerrar, seguía inmutable aquella expresión de terror mudo.

La Sombra volvió a hablar, con una voz fría como noche de invierno.

–Sienta bien –repitió–. No tienes por qué ocultarlo o avergonzarte. Esa ira, esa rabia… forma parte de ti. Acéptala. _Úsala_.

Seguía oyendo su voz, pero Sasha no miraba a Eso sino a la titán; Ella pareció darse cuenta, porque dejó de observar a la Sombra y volvió a clavar sus gigantescos ojos llameantes sobre la cazadora de Dauper. Sintió de nuevo aquella respiración enorme, cálida, como una brisa protectora; no le daba tanto miedo como Eso, ni de lejos.

–También deberías aceptarla a Ella –sugirió la siniestra voz, con un leve toque de algo que podría pasar por amabilidad–. Sobre todo porque, si no lo haces, no iremos a ninguna parte. Sería un desperdicio. Especialmente con todo lo que está pasando, con todo lo que _podría_ pasar. Hay _tantas_ posibilidades…

Rió quedamente, pero aquel sonido la hizo temblar.

–¿Quién es Ella? –consiguió preguntar Sasha, con voz en cambio firme.

–Ah, te refieres a… –la Sombra se interrumpió–. Es curioso, no has dicho "qué" sino "quién". Deja que te responda con otra pregunta: ¿_quién eres_ _tú_?

Los enormes ojos de fuego la observaban, expectantes.

–Yo… –tragó saliva–. Yo soy Sasha Braus.

–Y ahí tienes tu respuesta –contestó Eso.

De algún modo, supo que la Sombra _sonreía_. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era, cómo se llamaba… pero no fue capaz; algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no saberlo. Por otro lado, la conversación no le resultaba extraña, sino todo lo contrario, casi… familiar; como si ya lo hubiese vivido.

"O más bien me estoy forzando a creerlo así, para que no se me vaya la cabeza."

Lo que sí se le había ido era aquel odio feroz que había sentido antes. Era como si la presencia de la Sombra hubiese absorbido toda la maldad que pudiera haber albergado en su interior.

"Quizás se _alimenta_ de..."

–Qué pretendes –consiguió preguntar a duras penas, conteniendo un escalofrío.

–Ayudar –contestó Eso, con aparente sinceridad–. Sobre todo porque no parece que esté muy por la labor, ése…

Sasha seguía sin mirarle y no pudo verle gesticular, pero supo que se refería a Marco. El pobre seguía allí donde había caído, sin moverse, con la mirada de quien se ha resignado a un destino peor que la muerte… pero no por ello deja de estar aterrado.

Luego se atrevió a mirar a la Sombra. No fue por mucho tiempo: sintió que aquel abismo con vagos contornos humanos, aquella oscuridad todavía más profunda… le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Finalmente, volvió a mirar a la titán. Ella. Su "otro yo", si lo que había dicho Eso era cierto… y sabía que lo era; sabía que en aquel lugar extraño en que se encontraban, podía ocultarse parte de la verdad pero no mentir directamente.

"Ni idea de cómo sé todo esto. El caso es que lo sé."

Contempló fijamente aquellos ojazos de fuego rojo, situados a quince metros sobre ella; otro abismo que le devolvía la mirada... pero en éste no vio oscuridad, sino un infierno llameante.

Un infierno que podría desencadenar sobre sus enemigos.

"No tengo miedo. ¿Debería? Se supone que soy yo… o al menos una parte de mí."

–No tiene sentido que sigas ocultándote… –se atrevió a murmurar.

Ella (¿misma?) debió oírlo, porque su gigantesco cuerpo fue revelándose lentamente, iluminado tal y como lo estaban Sasha y Marco en aquella extraña oscuridad. Se trataba en efecto de _una_ titán, de quince metros por lo menos, con formas vagamente femeninas.

"Creo que es la primera vez que veo un titán con esas… formas. Al menos ocurre como con los otros, no se le ven sus… partes."

La cabellera negra le caía lacia hasta cubrir los hombros. Los rasgos de su enorme rostro le resultaban vagamente familiares, aunque tenía otro juego de dientes a continuación del "normal", ambos algo visibles entre los finos labios y la piel que no llegaba a cubrir del todo las mejillas; esa piel, que cubría su cara y su cuerpo, era morena…

De nuevo, tuvo la sensación de que había allí una respuesta que _podía_ encontrar, pero no _quería_.

Conforme fue haciéndose la claridad, pudo ver más parecidos con el Titán Rebelde, además de la "doble dentadura": un aire decidido, determinado; un cuerpo esbelto y delgado, con los músculos claramente marcados bajo la piel, aunque no tan desarrollados como los del furioso gigante de ojos grises. Ella no parecía tan fuerte, pero en cambio sugería destreza, agilidad; no la había visto moverse aún, pero sabía que era _rápida_.

Entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos… y se dio cuenta de que éstos ya no eran unos orbes de llameante fuego rojo, sino dos soles de color castaño; brillaban con tanta intensidad que la oscuridad a su alrededor se convirtió en penumbra… como si su cuerpo contuviese una fuerza luminosa, blanca, _poderosa_, cuya única vía de escape fuesen aquellos ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que eran _sus propios ojos_.

Y de pronto ocurrió algo aún más extraño: podía ver a la titán… y al mismo tiempo podía verse a ella misma desde las alturas.

Sasha Braus observaba a Sasha Braus. Y a la inversa.

Entonces lo supo. Lo supo con certeza, sin un ápice de duda. Era ella misma. Las dos eran una sola.

Supo lo que sería capaz de hacer. Supo lo que _iba_ a hacer.

En ambos rostros aparecieron sendas sonrisas. Alegres, sinceras… _feroces_.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer para aceptar aquella parte de sí misma; para reconocerla, respetarla y fundirse con ella. No haría falta preocuparse por "perder el control" o "darle instrucciones", porque sería ella misma la que se movería con aquel cuerpo poderoso de quince metros de altura.

Recordó los que creyó que iban a ser sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir. La guerra contra los titanes continuaba, sus amigos estaban luchando… y ella ahora podía marcar la diferencia; podía convertirse en el arma definitiva contra aquel enemigo implacable.

El camino no sería fácil, pero eso no la desanimó. Por un momento, se permitió creer que incluso podrían _ganar_ aquella guerra.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer. Ignoró todo lo demás.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró en su respiración… y su respiración no tardó en convertirse en la grande, fuerte y cálida de Ella.

Cuando Sasha Braus volvió a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad había desaparecido. Estaba de nuevo en Trost.

Pero Sasha Braus se había traído consigo algo de la oscuridad.

Se había transformado en la Cazadora.


	5. El Otro

Cuando Sasha Braus volvió a despertar en mitad de la Batalla de Trost, había una diferencia considerable.

Antes había estado tumbada en el suelo, con un agujero de bala en el estómago, contemplando las nubes y la futilidad de su propia existencia mientras moría lentamente.

Ahora se había transformado en una titán de quince metros.

No le resultó extraño. No hubo ningún desconcierto del tipo "es como si estuviera flotando" o "todo parece más pequeño a mi alrededor". Era como si siempre hubiera poseído esa habilidad, olvidada, y sólo hubiese tenido que transformarse para recordarlo.

Era consciente del aspecto que tenía; acababa de verlo, sólo un momento antes, en esa especie de "plano onírico" o como se llamara. Se había sentido aliviada al saber que Ella, como los demás titanes, tampoco tenía genitales; le habría dado vergüenza, ir por ahí enseñando sus… partes. Pero no le dio muchas vueltas a aquella idea.

Lo que en aquel momento llenaba su mente era la sensación de _poder_.

Poder auténtico, bruto, en estado puro. Como si fuera consciente de cada músculo, de cada nervio; con un dominio completo y absoluto de aquel cuerpo gigantesco que ahora era _suyo_. Como si en su interior rugiera constantemente una tormenta de energía imparable, lista para arrasarlo todo a su alrededor, si decidiese liberarla; un torbellino de fuego abrasador con el que podría prender fuego al mundo entero.

Por un momento, creyó que nada podría con ella; que era gigantesca, invencible, una _diosa_.

Sin embargo…

"¡Hola!", saludó en su interior una voz a la que empezaba a conocer muy bien; a pesar del calor reconfortante que recorría todo su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no temblar.

"¿Hola?", contestó ella. "Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije antes: ayudar." _Eso_ parecía encontrar aquella situación muy divertida. "Seguro que ahora te sientes en la cima, ¿verdad? Como si nada pudiera detenerte… Pero creo que deberías dejar de pensar tanto en ti. ¿Qué tal si miras un poco a tu alrededor?"

Sasha supo que en ese momento parpadeaba, perpleja. "¿Mis alrededores?" Conocía bien aquella zona, esa calle… Había creído que sería lo último que vería con vida. El Cuartel estaba justo allí delante…

¡El Cuartel!

Sobre un tejado cercano, vio a sus compañeros con los equipos de maniobras listos, observándola desde una distancia prudencial; pudo sentir la inquietud de varios de ellos. Reconoció a Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Jean, Armin…

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"¿Dónde está Marco?", se preguntó a sí misma y también, inconscientemente, a la Sombra.

"¡Oh, más cerca de lo que crees!", contestó Eso. "Mira a tus pies, un poco a la derecha..."

Era verdad: algunos compañeros estaban observando aquel mismo punto. Ella siguió sus miradas… y allí, junto a su enorme pie derecho, vio a Marco.

En el "mundo de los sueños", el chico había tenido un aspecto completamente derrotado: pálido, de rodillas, casi sin vida… Ahora no había mucha diferencia; aunque estaba de pie, su mirada seguía apagada y todavía parecía resignado a sufrir un destino peor que la muerte.

"Oye, sé que ahora te sientes de maravilla," continuó la Sombra, "pero te recuerdo que hace un momento estabas muriéndote… y ese gusano fue quien te disparó."

No podía ver la siniestra figura que era Eso, solo oír su voz; pero, de algún modo, supo que aquella cosa estaba sonriendo.

"¿No te gustaría saber qué se siente… al aplastar a alguien como si fuera un insecto?"

La Sombra tuvo que percibir el horror de Sasha, porque calló de repente.

"No… No estoy segura de que debas estar aquí," consiguió decir ella.

"¡Ah, pero eso es lo mejor de todo!", replicó alegremente la siniestra voz. "Si puedes oírme, es porque _tú_ quieres. Venga, no te me pongas ahora en plan 'soy mejor que tú', porque sé que ya se te había pasado antes por la cabeza la idea de… hacerle _sufrir_, ¿verdad?"

La chica no dijo nada. Lo peor era que tenía razón; antes de que apareciese la Sombra, precisamente había pensado…

"No puedes engañarte a ti misma," continuó Eso. "En realidad, tampoco puedes engañarme a mí, ni a nadie con quien te comuniques de esta forma. Es otra de las cosas que sabes, ¿verdad? Aquí no podemos mentir. Oye, cuando antes te dije que quería ayudar, lo decía en serio."

Sasha no respondió a Eso, sino que echó una rodilla a tierra lenta y cuidadosamente, para agacharse junto a Marco. Siguió mirándole fijamente; el chico tembló un poco, pero no retrocedió. La chica-titán extendió su enorme mano derecha sobre el suelo, con la palma hacia arriba, y Bott comprendió enseguida; dio un par de pasos y se subió a ella, manteniéndose en pie, firme.

Podía _oler_ su miedo… pero Marco levantó hacia ella sus ojos resignados y no apartó la mirada; aguardaba su decisión y _sabía_ cuál podía ser esa decisión, pero estaba claro que no iba a salir corriendo. Sasha recordó todo lo que había sufrido, el dolor infernal de aquel disparo… pero no pudo odiar a quien había estado a punto de matarla. Incluso lo respetaba por su determinación.

La Sombra no parecía muy contenta con aquellas emociones.

"Él ya lo ha aceptado…", insistió. "Sabe cuál es su destino. ¿No vas a concederle su última voluntad? Antes de que flaquee… Al menos deja que muera con dignidad."

Sasha ignoró a Eso por el momento y se puso de pie lentamente, con cuidado. Luego acercó la mano a su cara, hasta tener a Marco a apenas unos centímetros. El chico se había limpiado la sangre que le cubría antes el rostro, con lo que pudo ver claramente su tez pálida, casi cadavérica; el sudor le caía a chorros por la frente y las sienes, sus cabellos negros estaban tan empapados que ni se movían al recibir la cálida brisa causada por la respiración de la chica-titán.

"¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Acaba con él de una vez!", rugió en su interior la Sombra. "¡Hay _tantas_ opciones! ¡Estámpalo contra el suelo, mándalo volando por los aires, aplástalo en tu puño, arráncale las extremidades una por una! O…", aquí la voz destiló maldad, "_podrías comértelo_."

Sasha creía que ya había sentido antes horror al oír las otras sugerencias… pero se equivocaba. Fue esa última idea la que le hizo sentir _el_ horror, auténtico, puro; tan frío que, por un momento, la calidez que recorría su enorme cuerpo desapareció. Marco seguía mirándola, con una intensidad pocas veces vista antes en sus ojos castaños.

"¡Cómetelo!", aulló la Sombra. "¡Créeme cuando te digo que es la mejor idea! Sabes que no puedo mentirte. ¿Acaso no quieres volverte más fuerte para salvar a tus compañeros?"

"Más fuerte sí," contestó ella con firmeza. "Pero _así_ no. Y Marco _es_ uno de mis compañeros."

"Pfff… Pensaba que eras una Cazadora. ¿No seguían los tuyos aquella tradición de devorar el corazón de sus presas, para adquirir su vitalidad y su fuerza?"

Aquella alusión a las tradiciones de su pueblo, de su familia, hizo que Sasha se sintiese todavía más convencida.

"A ver, que quede clara una cosa. NO voy a comerme a Marco. No voy a comerme a nadie. Incluso si lo que dices es cierto y soy una 'Cazadora', se supone que tengo que comerme lo que cazo. Yo no voy a cazar humanos. Cazaré _titanes_."

"Oh, entonces, ¿te comerías un titán?", la curiosidad de Eso parecía genuina.

Sasha verdaderamente se lo planteó por un momento.

"No," respondió al fin. "Seguro que tienen un sabor horrible. Después no sería capaz de volver a comer carne."

"Me parece detectar un fallo en tu lógica…"

"A veces toca exterminar alimañas. Eso no significa que luego tengas que comértelas."

"Vaya, qué creído que te lo tienes, sobre todo después de haber matado a… ¿cuántos titanes? Pero espera, que nos estamos desviando del tema… Vale, no tienes que comerte a Marco. Basta con _matar_ a Marco. Créeme, a largo plazo será mucho mejor, ni te imaginas lo que…"

"Nada. De. Matar. A. Marco." Si era posible hablar mentalmente, apretando los dientes, enfrentándose con una proyección oscura que parecía reunir las peores cualidades posibles, sin duda Sasha lo había conseguido.

"En fin...", suspiró Eso. "Que conste que yo lo he intentado. Ahora te parecerá que lo que digo no tiene mucho sentido, pero recuerda mis palabras: no conoces, repito, NO conoces a Marco Bott. El día menos pensado, cuando menos te lo esperes, te apuñalará por la espalda… y entonces no me vengas llorando, porque tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste."

Sasha no dijo nada, intentando procesar lo que acababa de contarle la Sombra. Parecía absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo se suponía que no podía mentir. Lo cual significaba que…

"Bueno," comenzó a despedirse Eso. "En vista del éxito, yo me largo de aquí. Supongo que volveremos a vernos. Solo si tú quieres, naturalmente… _y querrás_."

Y entonces la Sombra desapareció. Sasha dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio, tan grande que Marco cayó y se quedó sentado sobre la palma de su mano; o quizás él había sentido también cómo se marchaba aquella presencia siniestra. En realidad, los dos estaban ya mucho más cómodos, como si se hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. El chico incluso sonrió…

Entonces ella recordó algo. Miró su mano libre, la izquierda, y vio que estaba abriéndola y cerrándola en un puño constantemente, sin darse cuenta; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para detener aquel movimiento involuntario.

Era la misma mano que Marco había estado sujetando todo el rato, en el sótano, mientras Sasha agonizaba ahogándose con su propia sangre; por una herida que él mismo le había causado, cierto, pero aun así…

Fue en ese momento cuando supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. No le importaban las complicaciones que ello pudiera acarrear en el futuro. Lo importante era que Marco estaba vivo… que _ella_ estaba viva.

Aunque no supiera muy bien _cómo_.

Entonces, siguiendo otra vez su instinto, extendió lentamente el dedo índice de su mano libre y, con una delicadeza sorprendente en una criatura de quince metros de alto, lo posó con cuidado sobre la frente de Marco; sintió una especie de descarga, casi creyó ver un resplandor de luz blanca… y luego pudo oír con claridad una voz en su interior, por suerte bien distinta a la de Eso.

"Vaya. Ninguno de los dos tiene ni idea de cómo funciona esto, pero creo que vamos por buen camino." En comparación con la Sombra, la voz de Marco era cálida y brillante; aunque sonaba fatigado, como si hubiera soportado una gran carga.

"Entonces… ¿Tú también puedes oírme?"

"Alto y claro, Sasha." Él seguía sonriendo, cansado, exhausto.

"Marco, ¿por qué…? Hace un momento, tú estabas dispuesto a…"

Los dos se quedaron callados. Las implicaciones eran, como mínimo, siniestras; y ella no estaba segura de querer saber las respuestas. Al final, el chico fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Oye… ¿No crees que te estás olvidando de alguien?"

Señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro, detrás de él. Sasha siguió aquel gesto y vio que apuntaba a sus compañeros de la 104… o al menos a los que quedaban de ellos.

"Son todos muy valientes," comentó Marco, admirado. "Ninguno ha salido corriendo. Ninguno te ha abandonado, aunque me parece que aún no saben qué ha pasado exactamente. En cuanto a lo que acabo de hacer ahora… Bueno, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso. Pero si te fijas bien, verás que los camaradas están un poco inquietos. Supongo que es normal…"

Sasha observó a sus compañeros, que seguían aguardando sobre aquel tejado; procuró ser discreta, para no alarmarles.

Los que peor parecían llevarlo eran Jean y Connie, que habían echado mano a sus espadas y sólo seguían en su sitio porque Armin estaba justo delante de ellos, explicándoles algo mientras gesticulaba furiosamente. Ymir miraba al rubito con una sonrisilla cómplice, extrañamente tranquila; como si ver a una compañera transformarse de repente en una titán de quince metros fuese solo "otro lunes más" para ella.

La chica sin apellidos le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros a la dulce Krista, apoyándose sobre ella con desenfado y, al mismo, tratando de reconfortarla; debió funcionar, porque a Lenz también se la veía tranquila, como si en realidad no tuviera nada que temer. Aquellos grandes ojos azules observaban a Sasha con atención, muy abiertos… pero en ellos no había miedo alguno.

Mikasa y Annie habían terminado acercándose la una a la otra, aunque obviamente sin llegar a abrazarse; ninguna de las dos había intentando lanzar por los aires a su rival, lo cual ya daba una idea de la gravedad de la situación. Cada una trataba de mantener su habitual expresión estoica, pero sin mucho éxito; se las veía aturdidas, como si todavía no terminaran de creerse lo que acababa de pasar… y, al mismo tiempo, daba la impresión de que le encontraban cierto sentido a todo aquello. Mikasa observaba alternativamente a Sasha y a Armin; Annie, en cambio, miraba de reojo a Reiner…

"¿Qué?", se sorprendió Sasha. "No… No puede ser..."

Reiner Braun, uno de los líderes de la 104, el número 2 de su promoción, alguien con quien siempre podías contar… prácticamente se había derrumbado sobre el tejado, como le había ocurrido antes a Marco en el "plano onírico". El fornido rubio se había tapado casi toda la cara con una mano, pero aún quedaba al descubierto uno de sus ojos claros, casi dorados… y lo que se veía en aquel ojo, abierto como no lo había estado nunca antes, era _desesperación_.

"¿He sido yo? ¿Se ha puesto así… por mi culpa?"

Bertolt estaba agachado junto a su amigo, con una mano apoyada sobre su espalda, intentando animarle. El más alto de los cadetes miraba a Sasha, pero en sus ojos no había nada parecido; teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que solía ser, ahora en cambio parecía más tranquilo de lo habitual. Algo desconcertado, sí; pero al igual que Mikasa o Annie, se limitaba a observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"Quizás…", aventuró Marco. "Quizás Reiner se ha puesto así porque ha recordado todas las veces que os habéis peleado en broma. Je je… ¿Te imaginas lo que habría podido pasar, si te hubiera herido en un descuido?"

"A día de hoy," contestó Sasha con algo de maldad, "que yo sepa, él todavía no me ha pegado un tiro..."

"Ay… No vas a dejar de echármelo en cara, ¿verdad?"

"Obviamente. ¿O acaso debería darte las gracias, por haberme 'ayudado' a transformarme?"

"Eso… eso sería ir ya demasiado lejos. Y hablando de 'ir'… Creo que debería volver con los compañeros y tratar de explicarles…"

"No sé," dudaba Sasha. "¿Seguro que es buena idea? Yo ya estoy haciendo bromas sobre el tema, pero ellos… sobre todo Connie…" De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Y si te llevo yo hasta allí?"

Marco se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

"Podría funcionar," dijo al fin. "Es arriesgado, pero ¿qué opción no lo es? Antes confié en ti, así que ahora confiaré en ellos. Aunque… ¿y tú? ¿Confías en ellos? ¿Confías en que no se lanzarán contra ti en cuanto des un solo paso?"

"_Que se atrevan._"

Su cuerpo tembló con una furia que le invadió con tanta rapidez que ni se dio cuenta. Sus camaradas reaccionaron al instante; casi todos se tensaron, listos para saltar en cualquier momento. La única que parecía relajada era Ymir, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, como divirtiéndose con un chiste que podía comprender solo ella.

"Tranquila, Sasha, tranquila…", trató de apaciguarla Marco. "Pasos pequeños, uno cada vez, y con mucho cuidado. Hablando de eso… Quizás sería mejor no contarles todavía lo de nuestras… _conversaciones_, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ya veo… Confiamos en ellos, pero no demasiado… Supongo que de la Sombra, tampoco les digo nada, ¿verdad?"

"No," se limitó a contestar el chico, aunque pudo notarle temblar en la palma de su mano; ella decidió no volver a tocar el tema, al menos por el momento.

Y aunque no hubiese tomado esa decisión… de pronto, ocurrió algo que apartó todo lo demás de su mente.

Se oyó un rugido atronador, que pareció extenderse por toda la ciudad de Trost, haciendo que se estremecieran hasta las piedras.

Y entonces recordó.

Recordó que ella no era la única criatura de quince metros dispuesta a luchar por la Humanidad; ya había alguien más que estaba haciendo eso mismo.

El Titán Rebelde. Aquel grito había sido suyo. Un grito furioso, desesperado.

El grito de alguien que está en las últimas… pero que no pide ayuda, sino que anuncia al mundo entero que va a caer luchando.

Sasha no lo iba a permitir.

No le importaba cómo, ni que los demás todavía no confiasen en ella… aquel titán también era un compañero, estaba luchando en el mismo bando, y ella haría _cualquier cosa_ con tal de salvarle.

Nada, absolutamente _nada_, le impediría llegar hasta él.

Y con un gran paso, decidido, potente… la Cazadora se puso en marcha.


	6. Rebelde

La Cazadora de quince metros habría seguido avanzando, imparable, sin pensar en nada que no fuese ayudar a aquel extraño titán que también era un camarada… pero se detuvo al oír en su mente una voz, severa, que le costó reconocer al principio.

"Es un titán que mata otros titanes," dijo con mortal seriedad Marco, quien había adivinado rápidamente sus intenciones. "¿Qué crees que pasará en cuanto te vea?"

Así que, aun siendo imparable, Sasha se quedó quieta, con una expresión confundida en su enorme rostro.

–¡Ahí va, sí que es ella! –oyó gritar a lo lejos a Connie, con alegría–. ¡Ésa es la misma cara que pone cuando no se entera de algo!

La chica-titán también se alegraba de que su amigo la reconociese, pero seguía dándole vueltas a la pregunta de Marco.

"¿No sabrá por instinto que yo soy como él?"

"La cuestión es si él sabrá que es como tú…"

Marco no terminó la frase; algo hacia el final, en su tono, daba a entender que había hablado demasiado. Sin embargo, lo poco que dijo le bastó a Sasha para empezar a sumar dos y dos.

"Entonces él es como yo… ¿Alguien que puede transformarse en un titán? Un… ¿Un titán cambiante? ¿Hombre titán? ¿Híbrido? Bueno, el nombre es lo de menos. A ver, ¿se parece a alguien que yo conozca? Hum… Esos ojos tan claros y tan intensos, esa melena negra, ese afán suyo de matar a todos los titanes…"

Y lo supo en ese mismo momento; al menos una parte de ella, el resto… Su mente racional se negaba a aceptar la única conclusión posible; un poco extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ahora ella medía quince metros.

Algo se movió dentro de su campo visual. Sobre la palma extendida de su enorme mano derecha, Marco se había puesto de pie y agitaba los brazos, como tratando de llamar su atención.

"Qué raro. ¿Por qué no estamos hablando de la otra forma? Ah ya, se supone que los demás no pueden saberlo aún. Si continuamos con lo de antes, van a terminar extrañándose… es decir, más todavía."

Le siguió el juego a Bott y acercó la mano a su cara, hasta tenerle justo enfrente.

–¿Puedes entenderme? –gritó el chico; ella afirmó con la cabeza–. ¡Bien! Hay que rescatar al Rebelde, pero déjame antes ahí con los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió a asentir, colocó la mano izquierda alrededor de la otra para que Marco estuviese más protegido y fue avanzando con cuidado hacia el tejado donde aguardaban sus camaradas de la 104. De todos ellos, el que peor parecía llevarlo era Jean: tenía una espada en la mano y daba la impresión de que iba a saltar sobre ella de un momento a otro. Armin trataba de aplacarlo, sin mucho éxito.

–¡Por lo que más quieras, no hagas eso!

–¿¡Pero de verdad crees que voy a quedarme aquí sentado mientras se acerca el monstruo ése!? –Kirstein señaló con un brazo hacia Sasha, quien interpretó el gesto de otra manera completamente distinta.

"¡Un monstruo detrás de mí! ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar…?"

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no vio nada sospechoso. Lo que sí oyó fue la palmada de alguien que se llevaba la mano a la cara. Cuando miró de nuevo al frente, comprobó que había sido Jean, a quien parecía haberle abandonado la ira, sustituida por la incredulidad.

–No me jodas –murmuraba–. No puede ser… Pero solo Sasha sería capaz de algo así…

–Vaya, ahora sí te lo crees –gruñó Armin, seguramente molesto porque sus explicaciones no habían bastado para convencer al otro antes.

Sin embargo, otra cosa preocupaba a la Cazadora: todavía no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que oyó aquel rugido desesperado y desafiante, pero para ella ya era demasiado. Siguió acercándose a sus compañeros, tratando de controlar la velocidad; se daba cuenta de que, si iba demasiado rápido, todo empezaba a temblar a su paso… Incluso yendo con cuidado, el pavimento cedía ligeramente bajo sus pies; si por ella fuera, habría llegado dando saltos hasta donde estaba Rebelde, pero entonces se cargaría media ciudad y estaría haciéndole el trabajo sucio a los titanes.

Ymir y Krista se mantenían en la misma posición de antes, la morena entre apoyándose y abrazando a la rubita. Mikasa y Annie seguían como siempre, en ese estado de calma tensa que les permitía reaccionar en cualquier instante. Connie la observaba admirado con la boca abierta y Armin sujetaba a Jean, quien no las tenía todas consigo todavía… Reiner se acercó a él por detrás y le puso una mano encima del hombro.

–Si le tocas un pelo, estás muerto –dijo con voz _gélida_.

Jean palideció, aterrado, y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta; Armin y Connie miraron asustados a Reiner. El fornido rubio se había recuperado de lo de antes, pero no solo eso; se veía en él una frialdad poco habitual, en sus ojos había un brillo implacable. Daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, cumpliría su amenaza y le arrancaría al otro la cabeza con sus propias manos.

Bertolt apareció junto a ellos: otra presencia imponente, sobre todo por su considerable altura, pero se le veía más calmado que a su amigo.

–V-vamos –consiguió decir, una sonrisa incómoda en los labios y sudor corriéndole por la frente–. No os lo toméis así, Reiner no ha querido… Jean, dime, ¿alguna vez has vencido a Sasha en el cuerpo a cuerpo? P-pues imagínate ahora que ella… Si intentas hacerle algo, te hará puré. N-nadie quiere que eso ocurra, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que alguien pudiese contestarle, la chica-titán superó la distancia que les separaba y, sin muchas ceremonias, colocó las manos sobre el tejado. Marco saltó desde la palma extendida con agilidad, tranquilo, la sonrisa amable de siempre, más preocupado por calmar a sus compañeros que otra cosa. Luego se dio la vuelta y observó a Sasha con confianza.

–Ve yendo a por Rebelde –le habló "normal"–. Ayúdale en todo lo que puedas, pero ten cuidado. Procura mantener los daños colaterales al mínimo…

Su sonrisa casi se convirtió en carcajada cuando la gigantesca Cazadora volvió a poner cara de confusión.

– A ver, me refiero… Procura no cargarte demasiadas casas, ¿vale? Recuerda que algunos compañeros vivían aquí… –Entonces se giró hacia su amigo, con una gran sonrisa–. ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, Jean? ¿No te gustaban las morenas? Deberías estar más animado, con una de quince metros justo delante de ti… ¡auch!

Dio igual que Armin y Reiner estuvieran sujetándole; Kirstein, furioso, se zafó de ellos y le soltó tal guantazo a Marco que casi lo tiró del tejado, cosa que impidió Bertolt cogiéndolo enseguida antes de que resbalase.

Sasha no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí mirando, perpleja… sobre todo porque el moreno pecoso empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, rodeado por sus compañeros, que le observaban estupefactos.

–Ay ay, no veas cómo duele… ¿De verdad tenías que darme justo en la oreja? Mira que como me hayas perforado el tímpano…

–Pero tío, de qué vas –consiguió decirle Connie a Jean.

–¿Ahora vas a defenderle tú a él? –replicó a su vez el rubio ceniza–. ¡Pero si antes en el sótano le partiste la cara!

–Tío, ¿has visto lo que ha hecho _después_? ¡Nos hemos quedado todos aquí acojonados y él en cambio se ha acercado a Sasha solo, por su cuenta, cuando ninguno sabíamos aún que era ella! Tienes que respetar algo así.

Le alegraba que fuesen capaces de bromear otra vez, incluso en mitad de la batalla, y que ninguno de ellos se hubiese lanzado a por ella para hacerla pedazos… pero la Cazadora seguía intranquila. ¿Acaso era la única que se daba cuenta de que Rebelde seguía luchando solo? ¡Tenían que ayudarle!

"Quizás, si no hubiera sido por mí, ellos ya habrían hecho algo…"

Quedándose allí no iba a solucionar nada, así que se despidió distraídamente de sus compañeros con una mano (una visión formidable) y empezó a andar cuidadosamente calle abajo. Teniendo en cuenta de dónde había venido el grito, debía girar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda… Era más alta que antes, cierto, pero algunos edificios lo eran más todavía y ella no tenía visión clara de su objetivo. Eso sí, le pareció oír unos golpes potentes en la lejanía, como disparos de cañones, y… ¿lo que salía de allí era humo?

Entonces sintió una presencia a su derecha. Giró la cabeza sin detenerse y vio que Mikasa y Annie también habían reaccionado; las dos avanzaban con agilidad por los tejados, saltando de una casa a otra con el equipo de maniobras cuando era necesario, como solo ellas sabían hacerlo. Sasha les sonrió con ferocidad, contenta por tener compañeras en aquella cacería; Annie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Mikasa parecía estar mirando a lo lejos, como buscando algo… o a _alguien_.

"¿Habrá pensado lo mismo que yo antes? ¿Que en realidad el Titán Rebelde es…? No, basta. Es mejor no hacerse falsas ilusiones. Lo importante ahora es rescatar a nuestro aliado. El resto… ya se verá después."

De repente, sintió un pinchazo en su hombro derecho. Frenó en seco, no tanto por el dolor (apenas lo había notado) como por la sorpresa. Se llevó instintivamente a la nunca una mano, mientras apretaba la otra en un puño con el que estaría dispuesta a hacer pedazos a quien osara atacarle; sólo la contuvo la idea de que seguramente era un compañero quien se acercaba… pero no bajó la guardia.

Enseguida vio de quién se trataba y su sorpresa fue todavía mayor que antes.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Ymir con desenfado, posándose con su equipo de maniobras sobre el hombro, como si eso fuera algo que hacía todos los días–. Tranquila, tú sigue a lo tuyo. Como si yo no estuviera.

Sin embargo, le guiñó un ojo y le hizo discretamente gestos, señalándola a ella y a sí misma… Esta vez Sasha sí comprendió con rapidez y, haciendo lo mismo que con Marco antes, posó delicadamente su dedo índice sobre la frente de la morena pecosa. Sintió de nuevo una especie de resplandor, aunque esta vez la luz no era blanca sino más bien gris.

"Vaya, entonces así es como… ¡Esto es genial Sasha! No te imaginas cómo facilita las cosas."

Podía oír con claridad en su interior la voz de su compañera, que parecía agradablemente sorprendida por aquello. Lo curioso era que, a pesar de medir ahora quince metros, la Cazadora seguía sintiéndose un poco intimidada en presencia de la chica sin apellidos, como le había ocurrido desde el primer día.

"Ymir… Me alegra que vengas conmigo, pero ¿qué se supone que haces aquí exactamente? Y se me hace raro no verte junto a Krista, je je…", intentó bromear.

"Tsk", la otra chasqueó la lengua. "Si alguien puede mantener la paz entre esos cafres, es ella… Si por mí fuera, habría dejado que se matasen entre ellos. Además, me estaba aburriendo. Pensé que te vendrían bien un par de consejos…"

"Consejos…", dudaba Sasha. "¿Sobre cómo ser un titán?"

"Y luego dicen que eres tonta…", Ymir la miró con cara de fastidio. "No me refería a eso. Consejos para luchar. Oye, ponte en marcha, que las otras te están esperando."

La morena saludó con la mano a Annie y Mikasa, que observaban desde lejos. Sasha asintió con la cabeza y siguió andando, con Ymir manteniéndose sobre su hombro en perfecto equilibrio, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

"Bueno, ellas ya vienen conmigo," continuó la Cazadora, "son expertas en cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo también sé bastante de…"

"No me estás entendiendo, Sasha. Me refiero a pelear para _ganar_ cueste lo que cueste. No me importa que lo llamen 'juego sucio', yo no pienso perder… y preferiría que tú tampoco lo hicieras."

La morena se quedó mirando hacia adelante, algo ausente. La chica-titán no tuvo tiempo de intentar averiguar a qué se refería exactamente su compañera… porque ya habían llegado a la gran avenida en la que el Titán Rebelde libraba la que parecía que iba a ser su última batalla.

Sin embargo, lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Porque el Titán Rebelde estaba rodeado de enemigos… pero ni uno solo de ellos quedaba con vida.

Como si con aquel rugido hubiera dicho "¡venid a por mí!" y todos los titanes en un kilómetro a la redonda hubiesen acudido al desafío (mala idea), por aquella zona debía de haber al menos dos docenas de cadáveres enormes, de todos los tamaños. Los cuerpos se descomponían como troncos en la hoguera, como si bastase un simple toque para que se desmoronasen; primero desaparecía la piel, luego la carne y los músculos, finalmente el esqueleto un tiempo después…

La mayoría de los caídos no habían entrado aún en esta última fase, por lo que Sasha pudo contemplar (con los ojos bien abiertos) los restos de la batalla encarnizada que allí se había librado: cabezas arrancadas, piernas y brazos tirados por cualquier parte, cuerpos aplastados hasta quedar irreconocibles, pedazos de carne estampados contra los edificios…

El Titán Rebelde no se había limitado a matar al enemigo. Lo había _destrozado_.

Y ahora, entre toda aquella humareda, el implacable gigante de quince metros la observaba a _ella_.

El cuerpo del enorme guerrero también estaba envuelto en humo, producto de sus numerosas heridas: arañazos y mordiscos por todo el torso, le faltaba una de sus orejas puntiagudas y los brazos sólo le llegaban hasta el codo, como si tuviese algún problema para regenerarlos después de haberlos destruido golpeando a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, y aunque debía estar ya al límite de sus fuerzas, su rostro no mostraba fatiga alguna; su expresión era tan fiera y determinada como la primera vez que lo había visto. Entre sus desordenados cabellos negros, brillaban con intensidad aquellos ojos grises tan claros, casi blancos; como si en cualquier momento fuesen a liberar el fuego destructor que ardía en su interior. Su poderosa mandíbula, con la doble dentadura a la vista, parecía prometer seguiría luchando incluso sin brazos, matando a sus enemigos a mordiscos si hacía falta.

–Un regalo para la vista… –murmuró Ymir, admirada, junto a la oreja de Sasha.

La chica-titán de quince metros miraba a aquel coloso desde su misma altura, también admirada; pero lo que sentía sobre todo era _miedo_. Aquellos ojos llameantes la atravesaban, la _juzgaban_, como decidiendo si vivía o moría. Sobre un tejado próximo, Mikasa y Annie también contemplaban sobrecogidas el espectáculo.

"Es… formidable," pensó Sasha, a pesar de estar aterrada. "Con alguien así de nuestra parte todavía tenemos alguna posibilidad, todavía tenemos esperanzas de…"

Y aquellas esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando, de repente y sin previo aviso, el Titán Rebelde pareció perder el conocimiento y cayó de bruces; causó tal temblor al estampar su rostro contra el suelo, que incluso Sasha saltó del susto. Afortunadamente, Ymir consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

La Cazadora pasó del temor a la desesperación, al ver que aquella oportunidad se desvanecía. Mikasa también observaba con lástima al caído; pero Annie se había quedado muy quieta y muy atenta, desaparecida su habitual expresión de indiferencia. Sasha, con timidez y después de comprobar que no había más enemigos cerca, se acercó lentamente al Titán Rebelde.

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?"

"Puede que sí," contestó con tranquilidad Ymir, a quien nada de aquello parecía haber afectado demasiado. "Presta atención y fíjate bien."

"En parte me siento… no sé, responsable… como si esto fuera culpa mía…"

"Sasha."

"¿Sí?"

"Deja de decir tonterías y _fíjate bien_."

Decidió hacerle caso a su compañera. Clavó los ojos sobre aquel cuerpo enorme y humeante, como si en cualquier momento fuese a empezar a arder. De hecho, el vapor parecía concentrarse justo en la nuca. Sasha, en un acto reflejo, volvió a llevarse una mano a la suya; con la misma fascinación de quien se acerca lentamente a un gran fuego, aun sabiendo que no debería, se apretó un poco más en aquella zona… y notó algo _muy_ extraño, como si de repente se desdoblase y estuviera en dos sitios distintos al mismo tiempo.

"Vaya, de pronto me siento mareada…"

"No deberías hacer eso," advirtió Ymir, quien no apartaba la vista del caído.

La humareda era cada vez más intensa. De pronto se oyó como si alguien estuviese partiendo con sus propias manos un trozo de carne, seguido luego de un sonido de succión…

Y entonces lo vio.

Al principio no dio crédito a sus ojos, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas… Pero es que de la nuca del Titán Rebelde había salido una persona. Un chico.

Y no era cualquier chico. Su visión, aún más aguda que de costumbre, captó todos los detalles: restos del uniforme y el equipo de maniobras, cabellos negros… y estaba segura de que, bajo los párpados cerrados, habría dos ojos de un gris clarísimo.

Porque quien había salido de la nuca del Titán Rebelde era el quinto mejor soldado de la 104ª Promoción del Cuerpo de Cadetes, supuestamente caído en combate al comienzo de la Batalla de Trost.

_El soldado Eren Yeager_.


End file.
